


补档致歉

by Mr_Jade



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Jade/pseuds/Mr_Jade
Summary: 石墨老福特吞链接我都要疯了，鬼知道这是我第几次补档orz虽然我不是很喜欢用外网（不是我歧视，主要是人家的网站出现中文刷屏总感觉有些怪怪的），但是因为辣鸡石墨和老福特的压榨，以后链接先是石墨，挂了补档用AO3。
Kudos: 1





	补档致歉

假果是单看英国的性格的话，再假如对方是一个陌生人，那么他对英国极有可能没有任何好感。

白皙如牛奶一样的肌肤总是被厚重的衣料包着，棱角分明又不失柔美优雅的面部线条常常紧绷，红润干燥的唇抿成一条直线，漂亮至极、极易沉沦其中的绿眼睛却经常藏着不善的冷漠和傲慢。

这种人，会有人喜欢他？

和他不熟悉的人常常会对这个问题嗤之以鼻——绝对不会，上帝作证。

其实，在这一点上，对于英国的生活，或者特指他的私生活，有些国家可能会为他做出激烈的辩解。

“你们永远也别想知道英国是多棒的一个人，滚吧！”

正比如，就前段时间的一个伦敦酒会，英国喝高之后就死死地缠住了有些微醺的美国，以及一旁清醒如初的法国。当然，就算是醉了酒的英国，缠着一个人也不会因为一时大脑发热而酒后乱性，更不会去试探3p这种光是想想就令人肾上腺激素飙升的领域——呃，虽然他也不是没试过。

“颤抖吧，你们这些乡巴佬！看看我大.英.帝.国的厉害！”

当时美国和法国交换了一个眼神，二话不说就把这个醉鬼架到他离这最近的一个住所。三个成年男人（甚至其中两个身材蛮健壮的）处在一个不大的浴室里，拥挤程度不言而喻。不过并没有人介意。美国半.裸.着上身，按着英国的头就亲上去，逼迫着面前并不情愿的人和他来一个缠绵的湿吻。法国到没美国这么急躁，在英国身后耐心地给那人的后.穴扩张，顺便揉捏着人柔软的腰部，舔吻着英国漂亮的脊梁骨，一路向下。

一个人的撩拨点火效果不一定非常有用，但是两个人，而且还是经历过不少性.事的老妖精，那可不是一般的速效。英国的身体柔软敏感，经不起撩拨，前后双重的进攻让他不一会就硬.了起来，本来就不稳的喘.息声甚至带上了勾人的尾音。

美国和法国又一次交换了一个眼神。法国把英国的腰部捞起来，美国则把人的头往下摁。英国不明所以，可能是酒精促使，他竟然顺着两个变.态的动作，主动抬起臀部，微微张开嘴，见他们半天没多大动静，还哑着嗓子抱怨：“你们怎么这么慢？”

灯火直到凌晨才熄灭。

时间到了第二天下午英国起床。这位先生起来的第一件事情，就是走到在客厅交谈甚欢的美国和法国身边，给了他们一人一巴掌，声音沙哑地吼道：“立刻滚出我的家！”

英国先生的脾气还是不好琢磨的。谁知道哪一天他非常乐意3p，哪一天他连床都不愿意上。这些国家多多少少都跟英国接触了几百年，时间可以解决一切看来是真的，他们对英国的套路摸得也差不多了。

其中最有话语权的是法国。

俗话说，不打不相识。英国法国见的第一面就是在战场上，双方还都只是个孩子，当时的他们只是气呼呼得瞪着对方，凭尽全力把刀子往对方身上砍。不是说他们前面的故事不有趣，甚至可可以说他们的孽缘就是因为这段时期才会一直纠缠不清，可圈可点。但是若算得上真正意义的罗曼史，我们不得不把目光放到17世纪。

大同盟战争，无意义地持续了九年之久。双方的指挥官和士兵们急得焦头烂额时，他们的祖国意识体，竟然远居海岸另一边的敌国，在装饰得花里胡哨的后院里，和敌人意识体悠悠哉哉地品着热气腾腾的下午茶。

互相身为对方的敌人，英国和法国竟然打到了床上，其中一个躺在另一个身下满面潮红地喘.息呻.吟，赤.裸.裸的躯体纠缠在一起爱.抚。英国拽着法国当时还没留长的金色碎发，后者在他的身上留下一个又一个的红痕。汗水和体液打湿了雍容花样的床单，被扯得残缺不全的衣服散了一地，诺大的房间除了床板晃动的吱呀声，就是粘糊糊的水声，以及带着喘.息的爱语。

白天，他们就穿着休闲装，在巴黎以及周边各个城市四处晃悠。法国成功地带着英国把自己完美的国家美景好好地看了一遍。顺带还和自己的英国情人完成了好多个街头舌吻。

多少年后，再向他们提起这件事，身为当事人的英国依旧不明白，为什么自己会鬼使神差地跑到海峡对面人的床上。

“我到现在依然不清楚。反正当时的我十分乐意，仅此而已。”

“也许，如果不是那个混蛋写了一封英语长信寄过来，不然我也不会抛弃自己的子民，傻里傻气地跑到法国。要知道，那个高卢公鸡愿意放弃自己的乱七八糟的法语是有多难得！”

这种不清不楚的关系似乎到了17世纪末，就是英国亲自遇见了小时候的美国时，戛然而止。英国很喜欢这个新生的弟弟，一有时间就会乘着船跑到大西洋彼岸的北美洲沿岸，和自己亲爱的弟弟一聚。

天要下雨，弟弟要独立，拦也拦不住。一个小孩子瞎闹，英国也就忍着怒火，没多说什么，他闹到哪，英国就象征性地出一些兵压制一下。直到有一天，他突然发现战场上突然多出几个完全不属于这片土地的欧罗巴人在这个瞎闹腾，而且还是在前不久才打了七年战争的几个死对头。

英国差点没忍住冲着那几个人脑袋上来几枪。

战争打了八年，英国的耐心差不多也没了，承认昔日如此可爱、但是现在一直想离开自己的弟弟独立，又给他加上一击。美洲大陆，他近五十年都没有踏过一步，英吉利海峡另一边也没有去串门。

当时的英国都想把这两个人生吞了，还想让他去示好？

想得美。

特地绕过了这只高卢雄鸡，英国找到了还在复健的曾经盟友，虽然那片土地的变化不小，但英国还是轻车熟路地找到了普鲁士所住的地方。果然是军人的天性吗，连住的地方都这么朴素。英国看到几十年如一日的房子稳当当地在那里，嘴角不自觉地勾起了一些笑意。

普鲁士看见英国，惊讶之余，更多的意外的惊喜。

军人不会说什么情话，更何况还是一心只在国家上的铁血军官。但是就这么一句，却直戳英国的内心，一直记忆深刻，直到今天的他，有时还把这句话拿出来，独自念叨。

“你称霸海洋，我统治陆地，我们联手就是整个世界。”

不愧是军人，连调情都不忘谈起战争。英国发笑着瞅着那个白毛军人，挪揄道。

晚上酒后三巡，连啤酒杯都拿不稳的金发岛国人趴在酒瓶之中，绿眸氤氲，总有些意义不明、像极了幼猫一样的哼唧从他嘴边露出。一旁未醉的普鲁士见他这样子，凑近那人，试探性的唤了几声英国，但后者只是不知所措地扭头看着他，一声不吭。

绿色的眼睛像极了深山里清晨的森林，雾气浓浓。

普鲁士低头贴上那人微张的唇瓣，单手搂过英国消瘦的薄肩。见怀里的人没有反抗，甚至还有些迎合，忍不住轻笑一声，动作变得粗鲁，加深这个粘腻的吻。空闲的手去解那人身上服帖的衣扣，搂着肩的右手向下游走到臀部，轻而易举地单手将英国抱起，向卧室走去。

之后的几十年间，也就是两次美国独立战争之间的时候，英国一直往普鲁士那里去，后者也表示礼貌的欢迎。

19世纪，是英国的天下，几乎所有的国家见了英国都要礼让几分，即使私下对他的行为恨之入骨，但是表面工作还得做好。也就是这个时候，英国以往的欧罗巴交流圈被一个大西洋彼岸的新生国家打破，一个新客珊珊来迟。

1851年，是英国最引以为豪的年份之一。当他站在万国水晶宫里微笑迎接他的客人时，一个声音打断了他。

“嘿，英国，好久不见！” 

这个声音化成灰他都听得出来，而且还见证了声音的主人是如何从一个天使般的男孩变成了此时如此聒噪的一个男人。

是的，美国带着一些新颖的工业品，跨着大西洋来到前宗主国。和其他国家沉稳虚伪的气质不同，美国浑身上下都充斥着永不停歇的活力，毫不掩饰自己的笑容。

“好久不见。”英国看着眼前的大男孩大步匆匆地向自己跑来，反复咀嚼着这个词冷笑一声，“这时间可真久。”

美国在英国面前停下脚步，选择性无视了英国的嘲讽，自顾自地囔囔：“上次见面已经是早上五点了，八个小时过去了能不久吗？”美国突然俯下身，声音稍微压低一点，“别以为我不知道你早上五点钟从床上起来走了。做到半夜一点才睡，早上五点就起来，除了你也没有谁这么厉害了。”

英国当场就给了这个新生国家的腹部一个亲切的下勾拳，让他闭嘴。

36年前，英国还恨不得一口咬碎美国的骨头——谁让他这么不听话的？结果战争结束没多久，美国就颠颠地跑到英国家里，对气呼呼地英国来一顿死缠烂打的示好，并且还带有其他隐晦的目的。

上床。

顾及着为数不多的亲情要素，英国对美国的暗示，一开始可以说是极为抗拒。“你是我带大的，结果你现在想上我？洗洗睡吧，男孩！”

不是说了吗，死缠烂打。美国把这个词表现得淋漓尽致。也许是美国的劝诱起了效果，也许是最后一点点亲情被时间冲到不知道哪个角落，某个晚上，美国总算是如愿以偿地达成了自己的目的。他简直爱死了在床上，在自己身下的英国的样子，不管是表情还是声音，都让他难以自持。

到这里，可能有人会问了。英国爱过谁？

也许英国爱过全世界，也许他从来没有爱过别人。他会像往常一样，和全世界为伍，和全世界为敌。

这些都不重要，最重要的是——

“喂，英国他又去酒吧了！”

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 石墨老福特吞链接我都要疯了，鬼知道这是我第几次补档orz  
> 虽然我不是很喜欢用外网（不是我歧视，主要是人家的网站出现中文刷屏总感觉有些怪怪的），但是因为辣鸡石墨和老福特的压榨，以后链接先是石墨，挂了补档用AO3。


End file.
